Challenges
by tazx x x
Summary: Completely pointless SanZo PWP. Yaoi. Enjoy, my loves! xx


**A/N 1. Hello, Hello! Long time no see, Zoro/Sanji lovers.  
Well, i realised a few days ago that it has been a _really_ long time since i posted anything on this fandom and decided i absolutly _had_ to do something. no matter what.**

Apparently, this impromtu decision resulted in my first, entirly plotless (I love plot! T^T) SanZo PWP. I honestly have no idea how this happened (since i had something completely different in mind) and, since its nearing 2am, i've decided not to question it.

Warning: this was written at a very late hour. as such, there may be mistakes i havent noticed (it also might not make sence...) If you feel you absolutly have to do a grammar check, dont include this A/N. it will not be checked. Un-betad- i checked it over myself though, so not too bad i hope.

**Oh, and homosexual, SanZo, Plotless smut. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

~^.^~

Saliva mixed with cum dribbled down the cooks chin to lath a path down his long, slim neck. Loud slurping sounds filled to dark room as he bobbed his head back and forth on Zoro's thick member. With one last long suck, Sanji drew back to caress the head with his tongue. Grinning up at the panting swordsman, he thrust his fingers roughly in and out of the swordsman's well lubed entrance.

Zoro groaned as the cooks long fingers brushed his prostate, sending quick, tingling heat rushing towards his groin. "Ugh, fucking cook. Hurry up" The blond man scoffed, before rising from his knees. The hand not currently toying with the swordsman's arse wandered up his chiselled abdomen. His calloused fingers circled the man's nipple before pinching it roughly; drawing a long, rippling moan from the swordsman's throat.

Sanji chuckled lowly, unable to resist the tempting sight of Zoro's neck bared to him; his head thrown back in pleasure. He lathed a long, wet path up the swordsman's throat, stopping at his pulse to suck lovingly at the flushed bronze skin. The cook removed his fingers and drew the swordsman's legs around his waist, trapping the man between the wall and his body.

Zoro groaned at the feel of his aching arousal rubbing against the contours of Sanji's abs. Panting, the green haired man gripped the slender shoulders in front of him. The blonds cock brushing teasingly between his cheeks. With another throaty groan, the swordsman ran one hand up his lovers neck and into his soft blond hair. He gripped the back of the other man's head and dragged him forward to devour his lips in rough, needy kiss; he wrinkled his nose at the taste of himself in the others mouth. However, he was unable to stop the shiver that raked down his spine at knowing that he'd left a mark in that heavenly, trash-talking mouth.

Sanji gripped the swordsman's hips and slowly, carefully, pushed himself past the first tight ring of muscle to seat himself completely in the other man's arse. He stopped, groaning at the tightness and willing the other man to quickly adjust to having him inside him.

Zoro tipped his head forward to take the cooks bottom lip between his teeth, biting it harshly. He ignored the hiss he gained in response, enjoying the way the cooks goatee scratched against his chin. Taking this as an invitation, the cook pulled halfway out, before slamming back in, making the swordsman lose his breath in a gasp as the blond hit his prostate dead on.

The slapping sounds of skin-on-skin filled the room, only interrupted by the groans of the two men. They continued to move together, thrusting and grinding until Sanji felt heat begin to gather harshly in his groin. Knowing he was close, the cook took one hand from where it had been resting on the swordsman's arse and wrapped it around the man's leaking member, relishing in the moan he received in response. He pumped the other man's erection, rubbing his thumb over the head and making the swordsman curse loudly.

"C'mon, baby, that's it. Cum for me, Zoro"

"Shit!" Zoro cursed, his orgasm rippling through him unexpectedly and making him throw his head back against the wall once more. White dots danced in front of his eyes as Sanji followed him over the edge a few frantic thrusts later.

Both men panted, slowly disentangling so Zoro could place his feet on the floor. They leaned heavily against each other. Zoro blushed, feeling the cooks cum dribble down the inside of his thighs. Said man grinned, lifting his head from his lovers broad shoulder.

"So how was that then, Marimo?" Zoro grinned back at him, his eyes glinting with challenge as he wrapped his arms around the blonds waist.

"Not bad, Cook, but I'll do better." Sanji's eyebrows raised and he chuckled.

"Che, you can try, Marimo. You can try."

* * *

**A/N2. Please review if you have the time!**

Disclaimer: i do not own One piece or its characters. i just like to exploit them for completely non-profitable sexual fanfictions. 

**Tazx x x  
**


End file.
